


Fake It 'Till You Make It

by InkuBandito14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuBandito14/pseuds/InkuBandito14
Summary: Ever since Rin had stepped down from being an Ace, almost everything became problematic. She was convinced that she wasn't strong enough after that unforgivable incident occured. Rin Tamura, the former ace of [xx] School is now known as "The Ray that lost its Sting".Though she still wanted to keep her passion for volleyball alive, so she joined the great Karasuno. But as a guy, since she didn't want to get targeted like last time.She was able to use this as an opportunity to get stronger again.And she did. Until the end of her high school years.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Fake It 'Till You Make It

Hello, the author here :V

This book will be re-written and proof-read. We will publish this book by chapter every week again once we've polished the work! Thank you for reading this and we hope that you're enjoying the storyline so far. We'll do our best to come back with a better version!

See ya~!


End file.
